


The lost Stars (KDA X SG AU)

by DawgRi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kda, Light Angst, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawgRi/pseuds/DawgRi
Summary: it's been a few years since Ahri was a Star guardian, with no invasions there was no need for her to be one anymore but she still want to bring light into people's heart, so she became KDA Ahri but after a performance she felt an intense dark feeling, something familiar from her past, was her past teammates really dead?





	1. Chapter 1

Another day, another performance, another blinding light struck Ahri as everything and everyone around her roared in joy and cheers.

Beside her, three members of her new life stood. 'K/DA.'

All of them were out of breath, and their beloved fans chanted their names for a good job, done well.

It was as if everything that had happened with the star guardians had all been a dream.

No, not a dream but a nightmare.

After several Invasions of those monsters, they had all suddenly stopped, and the star guardians help were no longer needed.  
They became forgotten heroes.

Ahri however never saw herself as one though, no matter how much good they did for the world, or how many lives they saved. It was just never enough to settle the pain in The blonde’s heart.

Ahri took on a new role in her new life. The leader of a famous pop group.

No one suspected who she once was. Because who would suspect a famous and busy idol?

You would think she would want to live a normal life where no one would bother her.

But Ahri still somehow wanted to bring a light, a Hope, into people’s hearts.

And if she couldn't do that as a guardian. She would at least do something more humane.

Become someone that would light up their hearts by song.

She was happy she could continue to spread her light to others in that way.

but once in a while, she would feel her heart go numb. aching. Hurting. 

After the performance, Ahri left first. she felt her heart hurting as if something were wrong.

Stopping in the hallway to their backroom, she leaned against the wall and reached her hand into her small pocket, she always carried them with her or kept close to her so she would never forget her greatest failure.

It had been years since she felt this kind of pain. She was sweating, her breathing was uneven.

She felt the small gemstone in her pocket and brought them out.

Watching them lay in her hand, the broken gems of her dead teammates, her ‘family.’

Something was wrong.

Ahri tried to think, feel, anything of why she felt so affected.

It had been years since she felt like that.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Snapping her out from her train of thought.

“Yo Ahri, are you ok? you look pale” the rapper, of her idol group said. ‘Akali’

she knitted her eyebrows in worry, her hand was still on her shoulder.

Ahri glanced at the resting hand and then looked into Akali’s dark eyes and mustered up her most confident smile growing into a smirk.

“Of course I am fine, this is a piece of cake, I just thought of something for a moment.”

Akali tilted her head and raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe her.

She was to pale, so whatever Ahri was thinking about. It was something that greatly bothered her.

But she was no person to stick her nose into other people’s business.

So when Ahri gently grabbed Akali’s hand away from her shoulder, she didn't do any effort to go after her or question her any further.

“She really doesn’t look so good” the main dancer of their group, Kai’sa, said.

“Has she ever?” another female voice snickered, it was Evelynn, a graceful woman with a powerful voice said.

Akali still had her eyes on Ahri but then shrugged her shoulders with a sigh.

“If she says she's fine, she’s fine I guess.”

Ahri’s weird behavior continued all the way to the evening and even Evelynn started to feel worried about their leader’s weird behavior.

They had all watch her deny their common dinner together with an equally pale face as she had when she walked off the stage, she was silent and as she had seen a ghost.

but neither wanted to bother her, since she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone.

However that night.

she had a dream, there was darkness, she heard a burst of malicious laughter, she couldn't see anything, it was too dark, her chest felt heavy as if she couldn't breathe.

But in the middle of the darkness, there was a faint yellow light. Fading in and out.  
She made her way through the darkness getting closer to the light.

The closer she got the heavier her breathing got, her heart was in pain.

She grasped her chest as she walked up the fading light.

It felt so familiar as if she knew the light.

But she didn't want to believe it, she didn’t want to hope for something that would be impossible.

But then she saw her.

A frail-looking girl, she held her head, as if someone or something was trying to get control of her.

There was no mistake, that small body, that bright orange hair with yellow of her tips and yellow and pink tail.

“N-Neeko…” Ahri stuttered, she tried reaching out to her but when she did she felt a force pushing her back.

“Neeko! can you hear me? It’s me! Neeko!” Ahri tried and once again tried to push through the force that held her back.

But when she thought she had made it through instead of reaching and touching Neeko. she woke up in sweat.

Her breathing was uneven, had it been a nightmare? No, it couldn't be.

Neeko must still be alive.

Everything in her whole body screamed at her that Neeko was still alive, her instincts told her to go back to that lonely dead planet. Somewhere she swore she would never go back to due to her failure.

She quickly jumped up from bed, and opened one drawer and pulled out a box.

Inside it, the broken gems laid and her own.

She needed to go back.

When she grabbed her own, she felt that familiar warmth from it, but that was not all.

The yellow one, Neeko’s. It to was somewhat warm now, it was faint but still, the warmth was there.

The other two though.they were cold but there was just something off about them.

but there was no time to wait.

She needed to go back.

Ahri ran out of her room in a hurry, almost knocking over Akali that had just been about to knock on her door.

Akali staggered backward, looking confused on where Ahri was going in her sleeping wear.

“H-hey! Ahri where are you going?? I heard you yell from your room! what’s going on??” Akali yelled after Ahri who ran out of their shared house.

But the girl didn't answer so Akali ran after her, she knew something were wrong with her friend and she didn't want to stand by and watch Ahri looking like a ghost any longer.

But the moment she came outside, she saw Ahri clutch her hand.

And a blinding pink light cloaking the whole area.

She was shining so bright that she couldn't believe her eye’s.

One moment Ahri was standing in the yard, the next she was surrounded by A pink light and then Ahri was soaring in the sky like a comet.

lighting up the whole Sky.

She had seen this before and now when she saw Ahri in that way she couldn't believe how clueless and stupid she had been.

The shock made her fall back and land on her botton as she watched Ahri’s body shooting through the sky.

“S-She’s a star guardian?? I.. I didn't think they still were around, less that AHRI was one...” Akali mumbled for herself, her eyes landed on the ground in disbelief. She was shaken by the news to the max

On a cold faraway planet. Neeko was trying her hardest, she was out of breath, she was tired, she didn’t want to fight anymore. She hated to fight her friends.

or were they her friends? friends don’t attack each other.

Xayah, Rakan, they both had driven her into a corner several times and then there was that other person. the ‘evil’ one. Zoe.

She was crazy, she turned the two against her.

She had been hiding for so long.

But then they had found her and he had to fight them, she tried to run away she tried to hide.

As long she could hide and wait.

It would be ok, she believed in Ahri, she believed in Sarah that they someday would come back and make everything ok again.

She had been thinking like this for the longest time but no one came.

She had refused to give in to those thoughts.

But in mid-battle, she had got struck by Zoe.

And all those thoughts came back to her, everything started to feel pointless.

Aas she really alone? would Ahri never going to come back for her? did she really abandon them to die as Rakan and Xayah screamed at her? Did they hate her?

Her whole body felt cold, her chest tight. her head was pounding like crazy was this the end?

Xayah and Rakan must been right…

Ahri abandoned her. she would never come back for her.

She heard faint laughter behind her.

But then her back started to feel warm as if the sun was shining onto her.

The warmth spread through her whole body and she managed to snap out of those thoughts  
she had almost fallen into the darkness.

But where was the light coming from?

The dead planet should not be able to give of such light.

Unless.

Neeko quickly turned around.

And the huge wall behind her started to crack, and from that crack, the light was shining through, stronger and stronger.

and once it broke, exploding into crumbles.

Neeko’s eyes widened.

A familiar silhouette landed on the platform, she had broken the huge wall.

And from that wall now open, she could see the sky full of stars and a warm light shining on her.

All coming from the one she believed in. Ahri.

She had finally returned. she was there.

The relief Neeko felt was unspeakable of.

The hope that Ahri would return was fulfilled.

Ahri looked at the gems in her hands, and then at Neeko inside the crumbled huge tower.

she had found her. and she was not alone.

That one girl, who she had killed them was there to.

and behind them, Rakan and Xayah stood, they looked hurt, their aura, their light was gone, they were corrupted by darkness.

“YOU!” Xayah then shouted and immediately started to dash towards Ahri in anger, pushing her lover away from her that had held her safe in his arms but unlike before.

This time Rakan ran after her and held her back, hugging her and holding her against his chest.

“Honey, no! you are hurt, if you continue this you will-”

“I don’t care! I will kill her! she left us here! she betrayed us!” Xayah growled

It was painful, Rakan felt that too but yet he knew there must be something more.

He felt resentment but Xayah was hurt. He hated to see her like that.

She was falling more and more into Zoe’s darkness in her rage.

He held Xayah close, hugging her in comfort until she calmed down.

And the rage and darkness once again left Xayah and Rakan took it away from her.

Ahri saw it happen, she felt terrible, they were lost, there was nothing she could do to save them now, not yet.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the useless Leader of the Star guardians” Zoe mockingly said. 

Ahri glared her down, she didn’t have much strength to fight her, and if Rakan and Xayah had turned against her, there was no way she could fight them either.

Neeko looked too worn out to fight as well.

Ahri then meets eyes with Rakan.

there was anger in them, but also a great sadness.

He glanced at Neeko and nodded his head before turning away from her.

Ahri felt her heart sting. she would have to trust him. Even when he was corrupted in darkness.

Ahri dashed towards them all, summoning her orb and threw it in Zoe’s direction.

Missing completely. but she had closed the distance between her and Neeko.

she stood before her, shielding her.

She wouldn't let anyone touch her, she was not going to fail her this time she could still be saved.

“Ha! you missed stupid fox” Zoe laughed and stuck out her tongue childishly

“Did I?” Ahri smirked and with those words, another pillar that had been behind Zoe started to crumble falling towards her.

And in that Moment Ahri grabbed Neeko and dashed away from there.

“W-what about-”

“We can’t! not right now! right now we need you to get to safety!” Ahri interrupted as she held Neeko in her arms, leaving the planet and the three corrupted Star guardians to fight the remaining rumble.

As they were getting closer their home Ahri felt her powers fading, it had taken to much of her for the trip there and back, and since she hadn’t used her powers in such long time, she was nowhere near her original power.

“Just a little close! Y-you can do it!” Neeko tried when she saw Ahri slipping in and out of consciousness, but she was so tired as well, if she could, she would lend Ahri her strength to make it back safely.

But there was no way.

Ahri fainted, they were falling and came crashing down.

Neeko tried to lift them, use her powers to at least dampen the fall.

And she barely managed to.

The two hit the ground with an explosive sound.

The two fainted, Ahri was still holding onto Neeko secured in her arms.

The two had crashed down was Ahri had first taken off.

And with Akali still had been sitting on the ground for hours, going over millions of thoughts of what she had seen got another shock once a comment had landed right before her.

There was no way the rest of the members didn't hear that and Kai’sa and Evelynn both soon came out to see what had just happened.

Akali had ran up to the fallen “comet” with the other two running up to her.

“Akali! what the fuck was that??” Evelynn yelled as she hurried up to her, but no answer came, because once again she couldn't believe her eyes.

Ahri was laying in the pit of their fall, clutching hard onto a girl Akali never seen before.

And unlike before, Ahri was back to her sleeping wear while the other girl had that weird costume Ahri had worn as well.

Once Evelynn and Kai’sa were close to the small pit they to saw Ahri laying there unconscious.

No one said a word, this was something beyond their imagination.

On the other hand.

Even though Neeko was unconscious and asleep, for the first time in forever, she felt at peace, she was back home, Ahri had saved her, she was back by the one she admired the mosts, side.


	2. Chapter 2

“Rakan! why did you stop me?? They got away! Not only did we have that stupid Lizardwhere we wanted her but ‘SHE’ showed up!” Xayah growled and had the man corned, he looked concerned for his girlfriend with raised arms in defense.

After Ahri had taken Neeko and left, she had destroyed A huge pillar making the ruin of the temple worse. The dust was still in the air from the fight and rumble.

“I’m not letting you get more hurt” 

“I’m FINE!” 

Rakan was about to protest but before he could say anything Zoe spoke up.

“Oh stop with your shrieking voice Xayah, be a good birdie and shut up. That Ahri left a perfectly trail for us to follow to get back to earth.” Zoe hummed amused as she looked at the opening that Ahri had created by destroying a huge chunk of the wall.

The sky was beautiful, but it could be even more beautiful if not all those small fragile lights called stars, weren’t in the way. Zoe thought for herself.

neither of Rakan and Xayah spoke, they glanced at one another.

Rakan shrugged as he sighed, going along with whatever Xayah would say, no matter what.

“And then what? We follow and get taken out by ALL the guardians?” Xayah scoffed.

“Of course not silly, first we need to recharge our energy and once we get to earth I need you two to mess with the loser guardians and catch them off guard, and when the time is right.

I simply will give them a taste of how WONDERFUL this dark matter is, hihi” Zoe giggled amused. Rakan looked the malicious smile Zoe was showing.

‘She’s a psychopath.’ was all he could think of, but he’s thought wasn’t there for too long before Xayah grunted and staggered forward.

And in a blink of an eye, Rakan caught her and held her close to him.   
The dark matter was getting to her once again.

He hated it, he felt so useless to her, no matter how hard he worked he could never protect her from getting more and more darkness in her heart.

All he could do was absorb it and hope for the best that it one day will stop as he took all of her darkness and pain away from her.

\---------------------------

Hours later Ahri woke u in a jolt, her head was hurting like hell as if someone had smashed her head in with a rock. With, maybe wasn’t too far off since the crash landing into the ground creating a pit, weren’t exactly painless.

She rubbed her forehead in annoyance and tried to collect all of her thoughts of what happened. Before everything quickly came back to her.

Ahri practically jumped out of bed and felt herself getting stressed.

Where was Neeko? Why was she in bed? She couldn't have dreamed all of that, there was no way.

She looked in every room for her, and what was stranger was that all of her bandmates were also missing but once she got into the kitchen, hair messy and already pale from worry. She saw Neeko sitting at the table eating some cereals as her bandmates stood around her listening to Neeko talk.

“And then- it said SWOOSH! and BAM and Ahri were right there! she destroyed the whole wall! Isn’t she amazing?” Neeko eagerly said as she had swung her arm for dramatic effect.

“Uhh… sure, but that doesn't explain how you two ended up in the yard. Or... anything for the matter.” Akali scratched her head confused, not following the story at all.

“AhH! Ahri! you are awake!” Neeko then said happily and literally jumped off the chair by pressing her feet of the chair and leap into the air for a second before landing and ran up to Ahri and hugged her close.

Ahri was a bit taken back from it but got a great sense of nostalgic, Neeko would always hug her like that whenever she saw her or did something Neeko found amazing.

“I uh…” Ahri started but lost her words. 

she swallowed once and then smiled softly as she hugged the smaller girl back and pat her head, finally relaxing again.

“welcome back Neeko” 

“oh my, I can't believe Ahri is hugging someone” Evelynn said surprised and looked at the two, the other two members were a bit taken back as well by it but didn’t say anything.

“shut your mouth Evelynn! so what if I hug her??” Ahri spat and glared Evelynn down for calling her out, still not letting Neeko go.

“ah, you are back” 

“hmpf” Ahri turned her head away from Evelynn.

“Seriously though, why aren’t you letting go of that poor girl? you also had an iron grip around her last night when we found you” Evelynn asked, this time more serious.

“Oh wait, Is she your girlfriend?” scratch that, it wasn’t serious at all. Ahri was about to protest because that was definitely not the case, but before she could answer. 

Neeko who had shined up from that suggestion interrupted.

“Yes. Neeko is Ahri’s girlfriend” Neeko said determined as her tail was practically wagging.

“WHAT??” both Kai’sa and Akali shouted, not expecting it at all.

“Oh my… so I were right”

“You had a girlfriend this whole time??” Kai’sa gasped

“NEEKO!” Ahri scolded and finally let go of the chameleon girl and instead squished her cheeks.

“I see that you still make those false statements are you still a flirt too?” Ahri looked at the girl sternly but then let go of her with a sigh when Neeko only grinned back at her.

“She’s not my girlfriend, she’s an old friend, if anything, she’s like a little sister to me, so if you so much even look at her the wrong way Evelynn, I will kick your ass” Ahri glared and went back to hugging Neeko protectively once again, something Neeko was very happy about.

“Why are you telling me that? I won’t touch her sheesh. why are you so overprotective” Evelynn rolled her eyes as Ahri continued to glare at her.

“awe… Evelynn is so beautiful though” Neeko pouted.

“Oooh?” the said girl smirked and raised an eyebrow,

“Neeko. no.”

“Neeko, YES” Neeko giggled as Ahri sighed and finally let go of her.

“I need to sit down” Ahri said and took the closest seat at the table which were Akali was standing, the girl stood crossed arm and hadn’t said much, she glanced at Ahri once and let out a small sigh.

This was confusing.

“but oh my god. this girl is adorable though! you have to tell us the whole story Ahri” Kai’sa suddenly said excited and instead of Ahri hugging Neeko, Kai’sa did, fussing about her all she could, something Neeko became, even more, happier about and was in bliss.

‘Neeko you pervert, still adoring every girl you come across’ Ahri thought as Kai’sa was rambling about how cute she found Neeko.  
and the girl all eating it up. Oh well, she was happy to see Neeko being there well and alive. Almost too happy from what she had seen at the tower. Then again... Neeko always were an optimist.

“So Uhm, mind explaining what’s going on here? Neeko’s explanation here was rather… abstract” Akali finally asked and Ahri felt uncertain and looked down into the table in shame, was she able to tell them? would they think bad of her?

with a deep inhale. Ahri collected her courage, there was no hiding it, and Akali had seen her for sure when she took off from the start.  
She had to tell them.

“I am… A star guardian.” Ahri said seriously and the room fell quiet

“pff..” Evelynn started and then burst out in laughter, making Ahri bright red from embarrassment.

“You?? a star guardian? SUUURE do you have one of those frilly skirts too? I have known you for years I think I would know and I just possible can not! See you as a star guardian dear” Evelynn continued making Ahri even more embarrassed.

“It is true! Ahri is a star guardian! she’s my beautiful and strong leader! “Neeko protested but Evelynn laughed even more amused while Kai’sa and Akali exchanged looks.

“Evelynn… I think she’s telling the truth, how else would that impact in the ground we found her in, come to be?” Kai’sa said as Akali nodded.

“yeah, and I saw her literally shoot up in the sky. and we saw this girl in one of those costumes to” 

“ come on darlings, it is Ahri we are talking about here.” 

“What makes it so unbelieve huh??” Ahri growled and Evelynn started at Ahri and saw she was serious.

“wait, you’re really serious?”

“I honestly don’t care if you believe me or not, do you guys want an explanation or not?” Ahri spat.

when no one answered, Ahri took another deep breath and was about to start talking once again before Neeko grabbed her hand, stopping her.

“w-wait! Neeko forgot this… Where is Sar- I. I mean Miss fortune? Doesn't she need to be here too?” Neeko asked, and Ahri could sense Neeko was uncomfortable and insecure about what she had asked, and she didn't know why she suddenly would call Sarah by the name she forced everyone to say if they weren’t her friend.

Ahri knitted her eyebrows and placed a hand over Neeko’s

“Sarah and I haven’t talked in quite some time, but you are right, she is part of all of this and it would be easier to cover everything with her presence.”

“Neeko thought s-so to” Neeko smiled, but it was clearly a fake one, and Ahri couldn't help but wonder why; Neeko loved Sarah. 

“who is Sarah?” kai’sa whispered to Akali, who shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t know”

“That’s Miss fortune for you three!” A new voice then said making everyone turn their heads.

spotting a redhead woman, with a strong confident composure standing in their hallway.

“Sarah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss fortune commits treason :^)


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone in the kitchen stared at the redhead, surprised to see her standing there when they had just talked about her.

“Hey who do you think you are breaking into our house?” Akali glared, feeling a bit angry about that someone just broke into their home and no one even knew who she was.

or that’s what she thought at least.

Ahri stood up once again from her chair not noticing how Neeko took her place behind her to hide.

“It’s ok Akali, I gave her a spare key to our house in case of emergency. Sarah, what are you doing here? how did you know-”

“Well for starters It’s not hard to miss that pink light shooting up in the sky and then later come crashing down in a terrible force, I Honestly got worried but you seem to be alright, So I will be on my way” Miss ‘Sarah’ fortune said.

“Sarah bowed a bit to greet Ahri’s bandmates.

“It’s nice to see you all, sorry for intruding and forgot what I said just now. It’s just something between me and Ahri” Sarah said to ‘cover-up’ what they had talked about, the less info they gave the less they could draw conclusions.

She almost seemed cold, with was no surprise, she had not like one bit that Ahri had decided to become an idol after everything that happened.

“Wait, hold up- they already know, don’t act like nothing just because I look alright! aren’t you going to say anything to Neeko?” Ahri hissed and by mentioning Neeko’s name. 

Miss fortune’s eye’s widened for a second but then narrowed and glared At Ahri coldly.

“Is this some kind of Joke? Don't you dare say her name when you know I miss her every damn day!” Miss fortune growled in anger.

“what are you- ah… Neeko? what are you doing? It’s alright, It’s just Sarah” Ahri then said and turned around, noticing Neeko had used her camouflage ability behind her so Sarah wouldn't be able to see her, but when Ahri had addressed her, she came out of that ability becoming visible for the naked eye once again.

Neeko looked down, trembling slightly as she pressed her hands close to her chest unsure what Sarah’s reaction would be like. 

Rakan and Xayah had often taunted her that Sarah hated Neeko, that she called her useless and more, and since Neeko had heard Sarah call her that before... 

It was easier to believe, unlike when they tried to convince Neeko that Ahri hated her too.

“S-Sarah- I mean Miss fortune... I’m back..” Neeko mumbled and for a few seconds Sarah didn’t say a word, her mouth opened and closed, lost at words. She couldn't believe her eyes; Neeko was alive, she was ok. She didn’t die all those years ago.

Miss fortune then rushed over to Neeko, and Neeko prepared herself for the worst but before she knew it. she felt Miss fortune’s crushing hug.

Holding her closer than she ever had before, almost shaking in place.

“You stupid, stupid girl… I thought you were gone! I thought I had lost you! where were you?” Miss fortune said, her voice cracking slightly.

Neeko was a bit taken back by Miss fortune hugging her but when she felt Miss fortune wasn’t angry at all with her, She hugged her back clutching her hands onto her shirt feeling tears of relief whelm up.  
Miss Fortune didn’t hate her after all.

Ahri was a bit taken back by this as well, she never seen Sarah show such vulnerability ever before and it was all due to Neeko’s return.

“This is much bigger then it seems huh?” Akali whispered to Ahri. the blonde nodded slowly.

“You should join them then” Akali continued and pushed Ahri a bit forward to step over to the two.

Ahri did, embracing them both and the two welcomed their leader.

All of them almost at the edge of tears. 

When they finally let go of each other, Neeko spoke up first.

“Neeko is sorry for being so useless to you Sarah… I-I did my best, Neeko ran away, I was hiding but Xayah, Rakan they-” Neeko started but Miss fortune stopped her and cupped her cheek and gave a gentle smile.

“You’re not useless, You did well, you survived, I am proud of you” Miss fortune said and brushed some of Neeko’s hair into place.

Neeko looked up into Sarah’s eyes, they were so gentle, they had always looked so harsh and angry but now they were full of relief and loving.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me” She continued.

“O-ok!” Neeko managed to get out and blushed a bit from Sarah being so gentle with her, especially since she was hugging Neeko again, this time much softer.

“Ahem… So I guess I own you guys an explanation.” Ahri said directing the questions to her bandmates.

“Sarah, Neeko, do you guys mind helping me out?” 

“Of course,” Sarah said and finally let go of Neeko, but Neeko herself still kept close to Miss fortune, something the redhead let happened and wasn’t annoyed by at all. 

Years ago she might have snapped at the girl to leave her be, but now, she felt herself enjoy it.

And so the three told the rest of K/DA how they once had been a team of five star guardians.

But after a harsh and cruel battle, 3 of them fell in battle and they got overpowered by this dark star guardian, Miss fortune and Ahri said they didn’t know much about her or how she managed to beat them all so single-handedly.

but Neeko knew.

“Her name is Zoe… She was a star guardian like us, but something corrupted her… and she got to Xayah first… Neeko thinks she did d-die… Neeko couldn't feel her soul anymore. Then Rakan... H-he willingly fell with her, I was with them, So Neeko saw them disappear, Zoe appeared all of the sudden, Neeko was about to get hit but Neeko managed to dodge it and I ran away to hide. But my gem I… I lost it and it was damaged so I couldn't fight much longer” Neeko continued and looked down into the floor in shame. She never meant to run away.

“that must have been- Ahri that moment that little girl disappeared she somehow traveled to where the three were In an instant”

“And when we found their gems cracked and damage we assumed they all were dead but that doesn't explain how I saw them alive when I found Neeko” Ahri said.

“You saw them alive?? Then we need to go get them!” Miss fortune stood up hastily from that news but neither Neeko or Ahri moved.

“They are like this 'Zoe' now… they must been resurrected and corrupted by darkness” Ahri assumed and Neeko nodded, that was it more or less.

Ahri then explained everything that happened after that, how she and Miss fortune recruiting new members to fight the evil on their home planet and how the threat from all invasions stopped because they believed they had defeated every single last of them and then years passed and thus they all went their separate ways.

The members of K/DA was shocked to hear all of this and they weren’t sure if they even could believe it all. They did know that their home once was always attacked by monsters and that the star guardian’s protected them but the whole story was hard to wrap around their heads.

They all did feel horrible for Ahri though since they never thought she had been caring such heavy past all by herself, so they did understand why Ahri was so overprotective over Neeko and why she won’t leave her out of sight and why Ahri had given this Miss fortune a spare key to their house.

They also told them how they knew this other team of Star Guardians, though they didn’t have any ideas of what they were doing now.

“Come to think of it… we don’t know much about what everyone else is doing, but everyone knows what you are doing Ahri” Miss fortune said

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that… you being an Idol and a well known one, It wouldn't take to much effort from the people in our team to locate you, right? I mean they know where you live.”

It became quiet in for a moment until Evelynn spoke up.

“Ahri... Don’t tell me you just gave random people our address…”

“I mean… Yeah, but It’s only three more people and they wouldn't so simply expose me- or maybe Ezreal would to Lux… and Lux would definitely say it to-”

The doorbell then started to repeatedly ring with no break in between.

“HEY AHRI! ARE YOU OK IN THERE?? I gathered everyone! I couldn't find MF though but HEEY open up!!” A boy’s voice yelled and all of the K/da members looked at Ahri in disbelief.

While Ahri facepalmed and massaged her head, she could not believe that idiot.

“Ok maybe now when I think about it, It wasn’t such a good idea.”

“You think?” Miss fortune chuckled.

“Let’s just get this over with, and Neeko? are you ready to meet the others?” Ahri smiled at Neeko. The girl nodded, a bit excited and a bit shy since it would be so many of them.

“Wait. I can talk to you?” Akali then interrupted before they could open the door, she had cold look in her eye’s and Ahri wasn’t sure why Akali would look at her like that.

“Uhm… sure. Sarah, you go open and try to calm that loudmouth, will you? I join you later, and take Neeko with you and don’t you dare leave her out of sight!” Ahri warned as she stood up to follow after Akali While Miss fortune rolled her eye’s. She would never.

Sarah pulled Neeko close to herself, wrapping her in a hug once again. 

“are you kidding me? I’m not letting go of her ever again” Sarah scoffed and walked away with Neeko in front of her, and Neeko definitely didn’t complain about the two women being overprotective over her even though she could take of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

The two Women stepped into Ahri’s room with Akali closing the door behind them.

Ahri was a little confused what the girl would want to talk about and she rather dismiss the whole situation and not bring in literally every star guardian into the situation, this was her situation, she was fine with Sarah since she was part of it from the beginning but everyone else? It was unnecessary, not to speak of K/da knew and that was a headache in itself no one but star guardians should know who they are but she didn’t have much choice.

“What’s wrong?” Ahri asked the rapper who raised an eyebrow at her question.

“Isn’t that my question?”

“What?”

“You literally fell from the sky last now, and you seem perfectly fine, almost TO fine from all I just heard, and honestly It’s confusing and hard to grasp, I’m worried about you” Akali finished and Ahri wasn’t sure what to say.

because no, She wasn’t fine, everything was happening too fast, her whole life just got flipped back to something she thought she had moved on from.

“It’s just a lot of things going through my mind right now”

“You’re not giving me much to go on here”

Ahri then sighed as her tail twitched in annoyance.

“What do you want me to say then? Yes, I am fine. I found one of my friends that’s pretty much family to me that I thought been dead for years! On top of that, the other two looked like they wanted to kill me! No, I’m not ok.” Ahri growled and Akali felt a bit taken back by Ahri’s outrage.

She wasn’t used to Ahri to talk to her in that way, usually, they were pretty close and sweet with one another.

Ahri let out another sigh and facepalmed. ashamed from lashing out like that on Akali when she only tried to show concern for her.

“I’m sorry, As I said there is a lot on my mind right now”

“Hey, just try to take a breath and collect your thoughts, No one said any of that is supposed to be easy… I can’t imagine what you are going through right now”

The two sat down on the bed together and Ahri did as Akali said and took a deep breath.

“I don’t know what I should do”

“Ahri, you have this habit to try to solve and take on everything by yourself, you should try to rely on the others, o-on me, I want to be able to help you” Akali mumbled the last part, but Ahri had heard it and blushed slightly from the way Akali had said it, and just the fact that she pulled her to the side to check on her well being.

Ahri mustered up the most genuine smile she could and leaned closer to Akali so their shoulders touched.

“You are to speak, you have the same habit ms Lone wolf” Ahri giggled making Akali smile slightly.

“I don’t exactly have a past where I take trips to space and beat up space monsters”

“hm, I guess you don’t.” Ahri sighed but she felt slightly better from the small talking.

“Honestly, I don’t get much of any of this and to learn you had this whole other life is just… new. -But I want to help you” Akali grinned making Ahri smile fondly of the woman.

Akali had always been there for Ahri if she pushed herself too hard or if she saw something was wrong with their leader, it was something she highly appreciated and she did the same for Akali, the two were quite close in that sense of caring about one another.

“Thank you... I’m sure this must be a lot to take in and I never meant to hide it but I simply just can’t go and tell everyone I am or was, I guess. A star guardian.”

“I get that”

it became silent after that, as much good and comfy friendship they had, the two weren’t used to be alone for a longer time so it would often lead to them becoming nervous around each other due to a few reasons.

Ahri glanced at Akali, watching her sharp features relax as she looked down and around in the room, to then tense up a bit as if she were in deep thought.

Akali then looked in Ahri’s direction, accidentally making eye contact.

Ahri blushed slightly from being found out and quickly broke it and looked away from embarrassment, much like how Akali did and coughed awkwardly.

“H-Hey… after all of this would you- ...Actually never mind It’s probably impossible” Akali quickly said and shook her head, looking a bit disappointed with herself.

Ahri wanted to hear her finish her questions out of curiosity but if Akali looked so disappointed about it she didn’t want to push it.

A knock then could be heard and then opened, catching the two’s attention.

Neeko stood in the doorway who looked curious on them due to the mood the two had created.

Ahri knew Neeko had an ability where she can easily detect one’s mood and inner feelings quickly, so she felt immediately panicked and stood up from the bed.

“N-Neeko! what’s wrong? do you need anything?” Ahri asked, trying to focus more on why the reason Neeko was there in the first place and not with Sarah. and definitely not how her heart was beating faster from being nervous around Akali

Though seeing Neeko made her relax and relived, to just look at her and talk to her was such a surreal feeling for her, yet it was real. Neeko really was there and she was safe.

“hmm..? Oh! Sarah asked Neeko to get you to go outside to the other’s” Neeko grinned

“R-Right, guess we should get going then” Ahri mumbled and stood up followed by Akali.

once they passed Neeko, the girl was grinning at Ahri fondly, as if she knew something.

“what is it?”

“Oh, nothing, Neeko is just happy you found someone you-” Neeko started before Ahri put a hand over Neeko’s mouth

“shh! D-don’t say another word! it’s not like that” Ahri’s cheek became red and Neeko chuckled amused as Akali looked at the two confused.

“suuuure it isn’t” Neeko smirked with a teasing voice.

When the three got outside the house all other star guardians except for one. They standing outside including K/da who would like to know who these people were and why they are standing on their law.

Evelynn was quite annoyed by this and Ahri could already feel her nagging her later.

“Ezreal I’m telling you, she’s fine! You all are being overdramatic about this” Sarah sighed and massaged her temple.

“How can you say she’s fine when she’s not even here! And you are telling me your former teammate are here and I think we all saw how Ahri’s light came crashing down last night!” Ezreal said stressed.

Several sighs could be heard and Ahri looked at him as if he couldn't be serious.

“Ezreal, I’m fine I been through worse than hitting the ground,” Ahri said catching all of the guardian's attention.

“See she’s fine, can we go now?” A rough and wild-looking girl ‘jinx’ said and was about to leave before the pink-haired girl ‘Lux’ grabbed her arm to pull her back.

“hold on, we should check that everything really is ok” Lux said, earning a groan from Jinx.

“I don’t know, Ahri looks fine and every one of us being here ins unnecessary” a shorter stern girl ‘Poppy’ said.

“SEE! and You! Lizard girl stop staring at me!” Jinx said and pointed at Neeko who stood behind Ahri again, amazed by Jinx’s rough and ‘wild’ side.

With Neeko took as an Invitation to approach them.

and when she was right next to them, she took the appearance of Jinx, shocking everyone around her expect for Ahri and Neeko.

“what the??? how! hey, stop looking like me you copy-cat!” Jinx defended .

“How did she-”

“Neeko, transform back, it’s not polite to take other’s appearance like that” Ahri said.

Neeko glanced back at Ahri

“But it’s so fun, this girl is so wild! she’s interesting Neeko can’t help herself” Neeko said, freaking everyone out even more since it was spoken with Jinx’s voice.

“Hi, I am Neeko, It’s nice to meet you” Neeko smiled widely to greet the other star guardians.

It became silent, No one knew what to say.

“So that’s how it would look like if Jinx actually smiled huh…” Poppy mumbled.

“What was that shortie??” Jinx growled and Poppy shrugged.

“I can smile! watch me!” Jinx said and did her best to smile but it turned out forced and awkward and not the same at all how Neeko as Jinx had looked like since Neeko smiled genuinely.

“Alright that’s enough, Neeko come here and let me introduce you properly” Ahri smiled, and she couldn't help but too smile with full of affection, she never knew how much she had missed Neeko randomly transforming into someone she found interesting and talked with their voice, It was mostly so she could understand and get to know them better.

but Neeko also used it to cloak herself to trick her enemies.

“Everyone, This is Neeko, she was in my and Sarah’s original team and she’s finally back” Ahri said once Neeko had transformed back, but when she was greeting everyone she walked up the said person and transformed into them and shook their hand, something they all felt confused about.

“B-but Ahri, wasn’t the others… uhm.. ‘gone’” the shy looking girl ‘Soraka’ said once all the introduction was finished.

“That’s what I need to tell you all about as well.”

“Tell us about what?” another voice then could be heard behind all the other’s ‘Syndra’  
she hadn’t been there before and just arrived.

but when Neeko saw the woman her eye’s winded and in a flash she transformed into her star guardian form and threw a bind at Syndra, catching her of the guard so she fell on her knees as her arms and hands were bound to her body.

“What is the meaning of this??” Syndra growled.

Neeko felt panicked, she knew who Syndra already was, she knew how she had been in contact with Zoe before.

“Neeko! what are you doing?? she’s on our side!” Ahri said and pulled the distressed girl back.

“B-but s-she… She has been working with Zoe!” Neeko shouted, she was confused about why no one was doing anything, didn’t they know that Syndra was with the enemy?


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, In a rundown fabric, Rakan and Xayah were waiting, the two didn’t speak much.

Rakan just wanted to hold her for a bit but ever since they came to earth again, no scratch that, ever since they fell into darkness Xayah was too full of hatred and angry to think of anything else than to murder their previous friends.

Rakan knew that they both had been turned against their friends, He was better at controlling the whole corruption, expect those moments when the darkness was affecting him directly.

"Ugh, couldn't Zoe find somewhere else for us to hide?" Xayah grunted, Rakan glanced at her and then walked over to her.

“ Baby, at least we are here together our previous home had already gotten sold off but we find something better than this gross place” Rakan grinned to assure his girlfriend, Xayah looked at him for a moment and then sighed.

“I thought of all people, you would complain about this place”

“Eh, I got my hair gel and chocolate, can’t complain with you around and those things” Rakan winked.

“And you know, it’s better than that dead planet” Rakan chuckled, Xayah smiled a bit and for a split second and Rakan could see that small twinkle of a good-hearted Xayah in her eyes.

but it quickly vanished as soon they saw Zoe’s portal open.

“Good news my birdie friends! all the star guardians are together and that pesky Syndra is there too!”

"So should we just go kill them now or what?" Xayah asked with her usual sarcastic voice, playing with some of her very sharp star feather's.

"Oh, no no, now when they are away from their homes we could set up direct portals near them!"

"And HOW should we know where they live?" Xayah scoffed. 

"Oh you know! I don't know, check their school or something and then figure it out bye bye!" Zoe shrugged with a giggle and disappeared through her portal once again.

Rakan placed a hand on his hip and raised an eyebrow.

“where do you think she’s going?”

“I don’t know Rakan! and I don’t care!” Xayah hissed, making Rakan frown, he felt sad and terrible how Xayah had become he always knew she was a bit stingy and outspoken, he liked that about her but she would even raise her voice at him at times, He didn’t like it. He didn’t like how the darkness in Xayah’s heart was turning her truly evil.

“Let’s just go find clues where these star guardian’s live, We could start with Sarah’s place.” 

Back at the K/da house, Neeko was focusing on holding Syndra snared, knowing full well of her past and what kind of power she held.

“I’m not letting you hurt my friends like Zoe” Neeko said, trying to hold the binding but Syndra was strong and with hearing Zoe’s name the woman felt outraged and burst free from the snare, transforming in a snap, and quickly pinning Neeko down.

“Who are YOU? how do you know her? I have as much reason to not trust you as you don’t trust me you brat!” Syndra growled but the moment Syndra had laid hands on Neeko, Sarah had summoned her pistols and turned them on Syndra, rage filling her eye’s. 

“Hands of Neeko, you bitch” miss fortune growled.

“Okeeey, this is getting weird…” Kai’sa mumbled, earning a look from the rest of K/da.

“Oh honey, no…”

“You didn’t think that Neeko being able to transform into everyone here was weird?” Akali whispered as she raised an eyebrow.

“Syndra glanced at Miss fortune and then to Ahri, seeing that both were giving her the death glare by touching Neeko, she then glanced over to the other guardian’s, Everyone was on the edge so she finally decided to let Neeko go raising her hands up, to show she wasn’t going to do anything and transformed back to her everyday clothes.

“You ok?” Sarah asked Neeko wich the girl nodded to, leaning closer to Miss fortune who let her do so and even leaned into Neeko as well to give her support.

“Neeko? mind explaining?” Ahri asked carefully as she kept a steady eye on Syndra.

“She has very similar powers to Zoe… Neeko heard. Neeko is sure she could curse other’s if she wished for it, they were teammates” 

Sarah’s eyes winded as she pulled her pistol on Syndra again from hearing that.

“Why you- I knew we couldn't trust you! are you a spy or what? give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow you into stardust right now.”

“I don’t know how you know of Zoe, or why any of these fools trust you so easily but I am not working with her anymore that was long ago and I have changed.” Syndra glared.

The guardian's exchanged looks and once Ahri nodded she spoke up.

"Let me start from the beginning" 

Ahri explained everything once more for the star guardian and once she finished, everyone had seemed to calm down.

K/da had decided to head back inside expect for Akali who kept close to Ahri and to try to get a better understanding of everything, the others were a bit suspicious of this but since Ahri didn't seem to mind, no one said anything. 

Syndra was in deep thought and eventually shook her head.

"So she seems to have finally mastered the dark matter and how to curse others with it" 

" so you know about it?" Ahri asked, Syndra nodded and turned to her leader

"She and I worked to master it together but I highly disliked that brat, and once I found out what she wanted to waste its potential, for her own greedy self to get 'friends' to control, I was out of there and she, of course, took it as betrayal and went after me, and tried to corrupt me more so I would do her bidding." Syndra explained.

"And then years later you teamed up with us and said you would act as our guidance" Miss fortune finished.

"Indeed, you always had a sharp mind haven't you, Sarah?" Syndra smirked, earning a glare from her.

"You don't get to call her me that after you attacked Neeko" 

Syndra clicked her tongue 

"Whatever you say"

"Hold up, there is one thing. What do you mean by more?" Ahri asked 

"I'm still a star guardian, but another part of me is corrupted by the dark matter but I learned to control it, so It won't hurt anyone- anyone I don't want to, that is" Syndra added as she smirked wickedly making Neeko and the guardians 'supports' to shiver.

"Her eye…" Neeko mumbled as she hid behind Miss fortune.

"Yes, my eye is the proof of that and that is why I keep it hidden and not exposed" 

"But If you can control it, doesn't that mean the others from Ahri's original team can learn it as well?" Ezreal asked 

"A good thought star boy, and in a way yes they can, but another part no. If they are anything like Zoe in their corruption It will be harder and take more then to simply 'control it' their minds will forever be corrupted be stained by the darkness." 

"No wonder Syndra is such grump" Jinx chuckled with a smirk, earning a disappointed look from Lux. 

“If there is even the slightest of a chance they can be saved, I will save them” Ahri said determined, Akali watched her leader take the stand and felt admiration for her, there was no question why everyone else there seemed to look up and respect her a lot, she was born a leader.

“We will S-stand with you!” Lux said and tried to be as determined as Ahri but got quickly shot down by said girl.

“Not this time Lux, this is mine, Sarah and Neeko’s battle, we need to make up to our teammates no one else, and having too many star guardian’s around are too risky, I can’t let anyone else fall to Zoe.   
So keep hidden and simply keep watch out if you see something.

From what Neeko told us, Zoe is going to want more ‘friends’ to play with her and her evil deeds, as long they don’t find and see you, they won’t be able to detect you as a star guardian, but if you ever were to fight them;

Don’t focus Xayah to much, If you hurt her, Rakan will for sure turn around his soft heart and become serious, He do anything to protect her, Even if it cost him his life…” Ahri said, mumbling the last part, and as much everyone wanted to argue that they shouldn't do this by themself they also couldn't refuse Ahri’s wishes.

“I’m not asking you to keep out of it, but rather let us handle this on the front line in the beginning, and help us in the background, we will need you if a final battle comes up, It’s just to not expose you and keep you safe.”

and wíth that no one could argue against Ahri and they all parted and promised they would be in contact if they saw anything weird.

However they wanted Syndra to stay for a bit longer to know more about the dark matter, but she didn’t reveal much more then what she had explained and that dark matter manifested easier and took control, staining one's mind if you become vulnerable in any way, feeding off your emotions, to then corrupt you.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed and Neeko was currently living in the K/da dorm since they had an extra room for her. They also had to announce they would go on a hiatus without further notice.

To Ahri’s surprise and a bit of annoyance, was that her members were a bit careful around her lately, ever since they found out about her past.

Ahri would tell them to just act as they always did but they would still hold back when they spoke to her. 

Neeko, however, were being friendly with them and they seemed to like her and think she was refreshing and they enjoyed seeing Ahri being softer around the girl, but after those few days they slowly started to tease Ahri again, especially about her having frilly clothing as a star guardian and being a softie around Neeko.

Something they would always get an eye roll as a response to.

Evelynn was loving her break from their hectic schedule and did whatever Evelynn wanted to do.

Kai’sa and Akali felt restless and complained about being bored but in the end, the two would go and practice and sharpen their skills, Rapping for Akali and Dancing for Kai’sa.

Neeko would go around and see what everyone was doing on their spare time and try to learn those things as well, that Is when she wasn’t with Ahri and Sarah to search and find clues and learn about the dark matter and how it worked.

Neeko had explained she had seen Rakan take Xayah’s darkness away from her now and then while she was hiding but she had no idea how he did it.

The three was sitting in the living room discussing past events and if there was any connection, Akali was there to, working on some new rap lyrics but it was a bit hard to focus whenever she heard something about, those huge monster’s or someone getting hurt and the three talking so normally about it.

She understood that them getting swung into a wall or ground hurt them but weren’t fatal for them at all, unlike any other human who would probably die from such damage.

for them to actually get hurt their gem needed to be damage or.

As they were talking Ahri was back, to back hugging Neeko casually, giving her some snacks as the three were chatting.

Akali glanced at the two and knitted her eyebrows,  
Feeling slightly annoyed with that Ahri was fine with that sort of affection all of sudden. She got that the two Woman beside the girl had missed her and become protective over the innocent-looking girl from what had happened. But it still annoyed her.

Akali let out a short sigh, catching Neeko's attention.

She looked at the annoyed girl, curiously and then stood up all of the sudden and walked around the sofa and wrapped her fingers around Ahri’s wrist and pulled her with her.

Sarah and Ahri stopped talking.

"Neeko what is it?" Ahri asked and raised an eye brown for why she would suddenly stand up and drag her with her.

Neeko stopped where The rapper sat and Pushed Ahri down next to her making the two look at one another confused and bite their tongue, swallowing once, feeling that the nervousness build up.

"Uh.. w-why?" Akali asked and glanced back at Neeko.

"Neeko sensed that Akali wanted some of Ahri's attention," Neeko nonchalant said with a big grin, making both of the girl blush and avoided to look at one another but Ahri didn’t move away from Akali, despite both getting flustered and rambled about that ‘it wasn’t like that.’

Something neither Neeko or Sarah believed due to their reactions.

“It’s not like that!” Ahri protested once again.

“So you don’t want to be close to Akali?” Neeko tilted her head in curiosity.

“I did not say that!”

“So you DO want to be close to her?” Sarah laughed

“I mean- Y-yes? But you guys are making this to be a much bigger deal than it Is! Me and Akali aren’t like that .” Ahri mumbled.

“Neeko, do me a favor and transform into Akali and get close to Ahri will you?” Sarah smirked, Ahri gave the woman the stink eye, glaring at her for giving her that idea.

But the next time she looked back at Neeko, the girl had indeed transformed into Akali and she suddenly felt panicked, her heart rising when the girl got more close to her.

Even though she knew it was Neeko and not Akali, her cheek’s darkened fast and was unable to make eye contact, the thing with Neeko’s transformation was that, It not only did it took the appearance of her target but their smell, voice, everything, became a perfect replica.

Akali jumped back a little by seeing herself, since that was still something she couldn't get used to that much and she couldn't understand why Sarah would tell Neeko to transform into her and get close to Ahri, on the other hand, she knew exactly why and it did interest her just to see Ahri’s reaction, and seeing her getting more flustered with ‘her’ getting close to her made her heart beat faster.

Neeko then grabbed Ahri’s hand and leaned in closer.

“Ahri”

“I… S-stop...” Ahri mumbled as she felt she was about to pass out.

While Sarah was having a good laugh.

“Ok ok, Neeko that is enough, You will kill the poor girl, come here” Sarah chuckled and waved Neeko over, who happily obliged and transformed back into herself.

“You did good” Sarah grinned and patted Neeko’s head, making the said girl happy, almost purring from the affection Sarah was giving her.

meanwhile, Ahri was fanning herself to calm down.

“Y-you ok?” Akali asked and carefully glanced at Ahri.

“I’m ok...It’s just- actually nevermind, I don’t want to talk about that right now.” Ahri said, making Akali nodd.

“I get it”

the two sat in silence but didn’t move away from one another, Akali even discreetly laid her hand over Ahri’s in the sofa. Ahri didn’t move it and instead let the moment happened as the two sat beside one another, Ahri watched and instead decided to help Akali with her lyrics sheet.

“Guess you are not the only Useless Lesbian anymore, huh?” Miss fortune chuckled and looked at Neeko who also watched the two interact.

“Useless..?” Neeko asked, her voice sounding a bit sad.

“Ah-no! I didn't mean it in a bad way, I-I'm sorry” Sarah quickly said and apologized when she realized Neeko might have taken it badly since she had believed that sometime after that Rakan and Xayah and imprinted that in her head.

Neeko shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and instead gave the girl a genuine smile.

“Neeko knows, Don’t worry” 

Sarah smiled softly at the girl and reached out to her and put some strands behind her ear.

“You look cute today” Sarah said, throwing Neeko of guard and started to blush hard, making Sarah’s eye’s winded for a second but then laughed at her Reaction.

“Did that make you happy?” She smirked as she raised an eyebrow, Neeko nodded with a pout, making Sarah feel even softer for the girl and pulled her in for a hug.

“I really missed you all these years, I’m happy you are safe and back”

Neeko hugged the girl back, clutching her hands onto Miss fortune’s shirt.

“Neeko is happy to…”

Meanwhile.

Xayah and Rakan had finally gotten something out of Zoe on who they are supposed to look for, just going to Sarah’s home and creep around there and then to the closed school wich neither really went to anymore, didn’t give them a lead, and since it was Zoe who had seen them, she telling them, their apperance, helped them out quite a lot.

The two were currently watching Team Lux from afar to see their movement and in case they would meet up with more of the other guardian’s.

And they needed their locations and where they lived to then tell Zoe so she could create portals right into their homes so they could do their job.

“So that’s who the first star ‘chosed?’ are you kidding me?” Xayah clicked her tongue.

“They all seem quite young and inexperienced, pff, I can’t believe Ahri is working with these lame people” Rakan chuckled more amused rather than with annoyance.

“And I can’t believe we are stuck here, just watching them, we should just kill them right now.”

“Ooor, better, we pick them off one by one, So Ahri’s team have to come to US” Rakan grinned as he had already won, Xayah watched him for a moment and then sighed.

“Whatever, we go along with Zoe’s plan for now.”

“What do you think? that redhead seems to be the easiest target, she looks like she doesn't seem to want to be there at all, but she does seem close to that ‘chosen’ one”

“Yeah, but her whole aura scream that she’s a psycho, and I rather only deal with one Psycho then two, then again, If we want the chosen one to suffer like Zoe said, then it's a good idea.”

The two continued to watch the group for a while until another person appeared, a blonde boy.

“Isn’t that-?” Rakan started

“the one Zoe been ranting about” Xayah finished for him, both smirked.

“So he’s close and are a fool for the chosen one huh? guess we have our target and Zoe will be pleased for sure.”


	7. Chapter 7

Evening fell and Ezreal had finally arrived home to his apartment after a whole day of hanging out with the ‘squad’ as he called it, they had gone to an amusement park, where the girls had dragged him around, and Jinx challenging him every chance she got in the games she saw when passing by.

He had hoped he would get some time alone with Lux, but he should have known better that, there was no way that would happen.

He threw the bag into a corner that he had, had with him to then quickly going into the kitchen to pour up some water, only realizing after he finished his glass of water that, it was unusually dark in his apartment, he could have sworn he had at least some window lamp turned on when he had been leaving for the day.

Then all of the sudden in the corner of his eye, he spotted a man with crossed arms standing, leaning against the list with a cocky smirk, most noticeable was his floating cape, shaped like a wing, and upon his chest was a star. his outfit resembled one of a star guardian, but yet not, It was darker.

“Hello there, star nerd”

It was then he realized and remembered the description of Rakan, that Ahri had told everyone about if they ever were to cross paths.

Ezreal was about to transform and he managed to but in return, he dropped his guard by doing so and wasn’t able to activate any of his power, due to his arms and legs got cut in a flash by something he could only recognize being feathers. Star feathers. To be exact.

Hissing out in pain he fell to his knee's.

He glanced back and saw a woman, that could only be Xayah, walking towards him in silence while Rakan walked up to him as well. Corning him.

This was his chance, he needed to get some distance between himself and the two.

he tried to use dash forward but his movement got impaired by someone kicking his leg to fell him and then knocking him up, only to get kicked down and stood on.

Rakan was having a foot on top of his chest, holding him down.

“I don’t think so” Rakan smirked

he was so fast, Ezreal noted.

Ezreal was one of the star guardians who could move quickly and create distance but yet Rakan had no problem on following and knocking him down.

Ezreal’s mind raced, he tried to remember what Ahri had told about them.

He knew that Ahri advised them to not attack Xayah, unless they wanted to deal with Rakan directly, his enemies were those who wronged or hurt Xayah.

But if he already were an enemy to begin with, it shouldn't matter. He needed to get Rakan off him and fast if he wanted to give them a real fight.

“Heh, I didn't think Ahri’s new teammates would be THIS weak” Rakan chuckled.

“Don’t get distracted let’s just knock him out and bring him to Zoe” Xayah sighed. 

the moment Xayah finished her sentence, Ezreal quickly charge up an attack and threw it to Xayah and if Ezreal had calculated right about the info she got on them, Rakan would block it for her.

He was right. Rakan moved in a dash shielding Xayah from getting hit, freeing Ezreal.

and that was his escape.

He quickly jumped up on his feet and started to hover over the floor and then charged out of his window, crashing the window by doing so.

running down would have be his doom, so there was no way he could have done that.

Xayah grunted and pushed Rakan away by seeing this.

“Seriously?? you let him get away” Xayah growled and started to fly after him leaving Rakan behind who wanted to protest, but he kept his mouth shut and followed after.

charging up more and more to create speed to first of all catch up to Xayah and after Ezreal.

Leaping to Xayah and then after Ezreal, he was already at The blonde’s heels.

Ezreal couldn't believe this. He was to fast.

Ezreal threw a few attacks in mid-flight. 

But Rakan either dodge them or simply tanked them so he would catch up to him.

If Ezreal could only get back to where he partnered with the other and find them, He could turn the tides.

far in the distance, he spotted Lux.

but Rakan had caught up with him and knocking him down again so his movement stopped, and the next thing that got thrown at him were tons of sharp feather’s, weakening him more and more.

“Lux!!” Ezreal called out, But that was the only thing he could say before Rakan put his hand over Ezreal’s mouth to shut him up.

Lux had heard Ezreal’s voice, at first, she thought she had imagined things. 

but she got a bad feeling washing over her and she turned around.

It was hard to make out but she was certain she saw Ezreal on the ground with a taller man having him pinned down on the ground, while a woman stood behind as a portal was opening next to them, and dragged him into it.

Lux tried to catch up but when she got there, the portal was barely visible, she tried to enter and follow after to save her friend but it didn’t work the portal was gone.

Lux felt panicked. Ezreal had been taken but to where? what was that portal and where did it go? She had sworn she had seen some sort of barn but what she knew, there was no barn close to the city.

She needed to tell the other’s and Call Ahri to tell her what had just happened.

Once the phone call had been finished, Lux headed to Ahri’s place to discuss what had happened more in detail and to describe what she had seen, none of the guardian’s knew where that barn could be, they tried to look up buildings and such on the internet but they were all out of luck. 

They thought about just scouting the city in just in case but quickly realized that if they accidentally found it, it might be dangerous if the enemy would be hiding there, so it be for the best to lay back and find its location first before going there since they knew they would maybe have to fight.

“But we need to save him as quick as possible” Lux said, her eyebrows were knitted in worry for her friend.

“If we go now and find it, they will for sure spot us first, they probably already know we are coming" Sarah said, she felt bad about saying no to Lux when she was so visibly shaken and scared for her friend.

She wanted to go right away as well but they couldn't be reckless, unless they wanted all of them to be captured.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kai'sa then asked when she stepped into the living room and saw lux and miss fortune was over, she was used with Miss fortune being over because she wanted to talk and spend time with Neeko. That’s how she saw it at least, while Sarah said she came over to discuss and talk about their star guardian’s plans.

"Hi Kai'sa, we are trying to figure out where there possible could be a rundown barn in the city" Ahri sighed

“A barn? why?”

“...Ezreal got taken” 

“oh… that’s bad right?” Kai’sa asked carefully not quite sure what was good or bad, but that was nothing that could sound good.

“It is yeah” Miss fortune nodded.

“Have you checked the outskirts or forests?” Kai’sa asked the others turned to look at her as if she had grown another head.

“...No, is there a chance anything is out there?” Ahri asked

“Ahri… it’s the only possible way for a barn out of all things to exist, It probably would be really deep or outside the city” Kai’sa shook her head, realizing they all probably been inside the city and didn’t leave it much.

“It can’t be on the outskirt then, we should be able to see it if it was out in the open, but trees could hide it whenever we been flying in the sky” Lux noted.

“So we should search the forest?” Neeko asked making the other’s nod.

“yes, but we need to figure out how we should do it”

“use a drone” Kai’sa stated and shrugged her shoulders stating the obvious once again

“...oh, am I glad you have at least one member who is smart” Sarah laughed and patted Kai’sa’s back proudly.

“This girl is a genius”


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the rundown barn, Ezreal had just woken up, finding himself cuffed to a pole, he immediately started to struggle to get himself free, but whatever was binding his wrist’s together was too strong, he tried to charge up an attack to get a sort of power boost in strength but it was pointless, he couldn't get free.

He let out a frustrated sigh and decided to take a look around, but there was nothing remotely interesting for him to spot, or get free.

He tried to remember and calculate everything that happened, how Ahri’s former teammates attacks worked and how he had gotten knocked out, He didn't recall passing out from any pain, if he did, his head would be thumping from a headache, but instead he felt himself drowsy and exhausted as if he had woken up from a bad dream.

Hid chest felt tight, he had quickly given up on free himself, It wasn’t like him.

It was then he realized, that when the portal had open, a girl had emerged from it, putting him to sleep.

He looked around once more and when he looked above him, he saw the said girl laying on the other level of the barn, watching him. Had she been doing that while he was asleep?

“Release me!” Ezreal hissed immediately at the girl

“Nope! I can’t do that, you will just escape from me” Zoe giggled amused, Ezreal couldn't understand why she ever would giggle like that, as if he had said some silly joke she found funny. He didn’t like the way she looked at him, it was as if he were some sort of prize that she just won and adored.

“Why are you doing this? what do you want with the star guardian’s?” Ezreal pressed on, Zoe gave him quick eye roll and then jumped down and kneeled to his level to be face to face with him.

“To destroy you all! Not you, of course, you are too cute and handsome for that, So I think I just make you mine instead” Zoe giggled again as she covered her hands over her mouth.

“What..? that’s just… you’re weird, what the heck” Ezreal said disgusted and glared at the girl.

“oww, you are going to hurt my feelings if you talk like that” Zoe smirked, making Ezreal do an eye roll, this girl was crazy.

“Where are the other two?” 

“Why do you want to know?” Zoe hummed amused and got closer to Ezreal.

He didn’t know what to answer, shouldn't that be obvious? Then again, it should be obvious she wouldn't tell him, he held back and thought for a moment.

Zoe however patiently watched him think, smiling at him as if she adored him.

Ezreal glanced at the girl and raised an eyebrow.

If that was true, he could use that and figure something out but he had a hard time believing that the girl would so stupidly fall for any tricks he would try to pull. But he had to give it a shot.

“Maybe I will help you out and ditch the others” Ezreal tried to genuine smile kindly to the girl.

Zoe shined up with excitement.

“really??? for me?”

“haha yeah, Of course” Ezreal continued to fake smile.

“I had those bird brains, to go out and do some scouting so we won’t get interrupted!” 

“I see, So they are guardian this uhh.. this barn?” 

“Yep! They are pretty grumpy though since I told them we only need that stupid Lux before we can start killing everyone else. But I’m thinking of just letting them captured any other they please So we can turn them all against one another and THEN we kill them.” Zoe giggled.

Ezreal was speechless, this girl, she really told him all of that, so easily, and there was so much murderous intent, but why? Why did she want to kill them, She looked like she had once been a star guardian, what could have happened to her, to want such revenge? 

Not to speak of, She was after Lux specifically, It was something that angered him, yet he did feel a bit smug that, maybe they had captured him, to lure her out? but he had to quickly shake that thought away to keep his cool, He couldn't get distracted, he knew if he staled the time, Ahri and the other’s would come up with a plan.

Having the two former teammates scouting around would be problematic for them though.

So him trying to be on good terms with the girl would be a good distraction.

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Ezreal” Ezreal asked with another smile.

“Oh! I’m Zoe” Zoe giggled.

“Zoe huh? That’s a cute name.”

Meanwhile in the forest, Neeko alongside, Akali and Evelynn were walking through the forest while a drone was flying through the forest to get footage for them, however, Neeko was in disguise of Kai’sa alongside the two, since Kai’sa was at the outskirt of the forest, piloting the drone.

Ahri and Miss fortune were on standby, watching the monitor in a van that they linked to the drone and a few hidden cameras that belonged to Evelynn, that were attached to the three under clothing and such.

If anything happened, Neeko would be able to quickly hold them back and soon be joined by her two teammates.

after Kai’sa had offered her help to the guardian’s, She had convinced her other members to help out to, saying that, It’s easier for them to aimlessly walk around since they were not guardian’s and with Neeko’s camouflage she could use that to take Kai’sa appearance to lessen the suspicious of there only being two of their group’s members walking around in the forest.

Akali had willingly helped out while Evelynn, took a bit more convincing to do, not that she didn’t want to help, she was willing to, it was more about, she going to a forest that could possibly dirty her clothes.

“just so you guys now, I am not going to run for my life if someone starts to throw stars at me” Evelynn said as she was walking ahead of Akali and Neeko in camouflage, avoiding brancher or any surface that looked uneven.

“Don’t worry, Neeko will protect you” Neeko smiled, Evelynn glanced back at her, but of course saw and heard ‘Kai’sa’ say it and it made her feel confused not to speak of a bit freaked out by the whole thing with the girl being able to do such thing.

“Darling, not to be like that but I have yet a hard time believing a small kind looking girl like yourself can do such thing “

“Well, at least she have power’s and we don’t” Akali shrugged, walking beside Neeko.

“Why isn’t Ahri here in the first place if we needed the whole group” Evelynn questioned and came to stop for a moment.

“old friends Know Ahri, they shouldn't know you. But if they do, Ahri told Neeko to make a clone for a distraction”

“hold up, A clone? You can do that?” Akali questioned, Neeko nodded.

“Neeko is planning to use it if we meet our old friends”

Neeko said and started to walk again, while Akali and Evelynn gave one another a look, both being equally confused on how she can do such things. They both had a hard time believing someone innocent as Neeko would be able to protect them. 

Ahri had told them they would be alright with Neeko around if something were to happen, her and Miss fortune would hurry over and locate them from the live footage they were sending to them.

“well, I still don’t understand why I had to be the one to go out here, why not Kai’sa herself?”Evelynn complained to Akali.

“She’s the only one who knew how to pilot the drone, and you give off a… ‘vibe’ solely by your appearance that Neeko’s personality wouldn't be able to match at all, It’s easier with Kai’sa” Akali shrugged, not noticing the smirk Evelynn had.

“Are you complimenting me Akali?”

“No. I’m saying you a rough woman with an attitude which Neeko is the opposite of, It been fine if It was Ahri with this ability since you both are- hey stop looking as if I just insulted you” Akali stopped mid-sentence to change it, since Evelynn gave her the stink eye.

“Don’t compare me to Ahri you useless Ninja” Evelynn scoffed.

“I’m not! I’m just saying you both have a higher standard for quality, or that’s what I thought, I didn’t Imagine Ahri could be someone who would walk around in this creepy forest as much as I can’t with you, but after finding out about this whole thing, I don’t know” Akali mumbled the last of her sentence staring down the ground instead with a focused look.

She was thinking about something. Evelynn noticed.

“Ahri is still who she is, I understand why you would feel a bit betrayed but this, but that fox is who she always been, we both know Ahri aren’t someone fake.” Evelynn said

“How did yo-”

“I’m a victim of having to watch the two of you so grossly crushing on one another and I see how you look more insecure when she gets close to you. I know how you feel since I know Ahri for years but I didn't have a clue about this. “ Evelynn shrugged, and she didn’t look too bothered by it.

Akali thought about it for a while. Knowing that she and Ahri were close, but even after the reveal, Ahri was still herself, the more time passed and the more Akali learned it was a bit hard for her to not be insecure or think of who Ahri was since she didn’t know any of it.

But Evelynn was right, she was still Ahri and nothing had changed between them. Nothing bad that is. They actually had gotten closer the last couple of days, because of the two new guests were constantly pushing them together.

Akali then realized something.

“W-wait! how did you kno- I-Im not crushing, I just like her a lot and-” Akali blushed and stuttered from realizing that Evelynn probably had the knowledge and notice things far before Ahri’ reveal.

“Oh hush it, You two are obvious, me and Kai’sa have a bet about you two, and you better do something quick, or I will lose quite a lot of money!” Evelynn glared at Akali

"You have a what?? Are you serious right now?"

“wait. Someone’s there” Neeko then stopped and kneeled down to take cover and waved at the two to do the same, stopping their bickering to expand further.

Evelynn was about to protest but Akali dragged her down to look at where Neeko was pointing.

“Who is that?” Akali asked

“That guy sure is full of himself, who even does that” 

“You do…” Akali pointed out

“Ssh! I-its Rakan..” Neeko mumbled as they watched Rakan from afar, He had his pocket mirror, admire himself in it as he fixed his hair as he leaned against a tree. Being way to carefree for a ‘villain’ that Akali and Evelynn had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay! here is the new chapter, enjoy<3


	9. Chapter 9

Rakan let out a big yawn after he had pocketed his mirror, the boredom he felt was enormous, he missed Xayah and god only knows where she ran off to.

He grumbled for himself until he heard a rustle not far away from him. Finally, something had happened, he hoped it would be some star guardian’s but when he saw that it was only 3 women he rolled his eyes and started to march towards them, stopping in front of them with crossed arms. He raised an eyebrow at them, especially at Evelynn, who didn’t give him a spare glance. Something Rakan felt insulted about, how could she not take notice of him?

“What are you pretty ladies doing in the middle of nowhere? scram” Rakan said and waved them off, with his hand.

“Akali glanced at ‘Kai’sa’(Neeko) for her to take the lead but she didn’t say anything and instead was watching Rakan in silence. Unable to talk or say anything to him.

The memories of him and Xayah taunting her and after her life, hit her hard. Her supposed old friend was right in front of her and it had become harder for her to actually go through with the facade.

“Uh… we are just taking a walk! I convinced these two to explore this forest since we might need to film something cool here” Akali chuckled and kept her voice steady to mask her lie from what they were doing there.

Rakan looked at them in silence, not uttering a word to either of them. He glanced at Kai’sa for a second but then turned back to Akali.

“Your friend there, don’t look so well you guys should leave.” Rakan nodded to the pale ‘Kai’sa once.

“She will be fine, she is just ate something bad” Evelynn said and finally looked at Rakan, knowing well that, He was not going to let them continue further Unless they did something to persuade him

“You are a big fine man, why don’t you let us continue to find a good spot to film, Don’t you know who we are? We need to find a good spot for a horror MV, so run along, would you?” Evelynn smiled a seductive smile to Rakan.

Rakan's eyebrows shot up for a second due to the woman to complimenting him, mixed with telling him to scram.

“Heh, I already know I’m the finest around but sorry lady, I have stuff to do here and there is certainly NOTHING at all here for you to find for your ‘mv’ “Rakan chuckled but it was obvious he was lying. He had never been good at lying and if he’s ego came into play, he became an even more lousy liar.

Evelynn sighed and shook her head but then approached Rakan. Stepping into his personal space and placed a hand upon his chest.

“If you just let us explore here, I give you a good time darling~” Evelynn purred and slowly let her hand slide down from his chest to his abs, pushing him slightly forward.

Neeko had shaken her head to Evelynn to ‘no, don’t do that’ but Evelynn ignored her, thinking this would be the quickest way to get rid of the man, he was someone that would admire himself to the maximum so if she feed his ego, he surely would take the bait.

No.

Rakan grabbed Evelynn’s hand with a smirk and for a Second Evelynn thought she had won but to her surprise, Rakan pushed her away and then ran a hand through his blue hair proudly.

“I’m flattered but you are not my darling Xayah so keep your hands to yourself since you are far away from perfection” Rakan’s smirk grew wider while Evelynn turned red from embarrassment.

Did she get rejected? By a lousy egotist man that wasn’t even remotely her type.  
She couldn't believe it, neither accept it.

“Evelynn just let it go, ok? Ignore him” Akali sighed. Knowing that Evelynn would probably skin Rakan alive for rejecting her.

“I will not! This shitty man doesn't even know what’s his missing! He rejected me! ME, of all people, I will make him regret, ever being born” Evelynn hissed while Akali tried to calm the woman down.

Rakan looked at the two confused and had to hold his laugh back, he loved to see women making a fuss over him. He then glanced at ‘Kai’sa’ and decided to joke around since the girl seemed so uncomfortable.

“Hey, does your friend usually go around and hit on random men in a forest? you bunch are quite a strange trio, A hip-hop girl, a sick one, and well… a diva” Rakan laughed but when the girl did not answer and instead avoided his eye contact, to then give him an awkward smile.

Rakan’s eyes widened and ‘Kai’sa suddenly had his full attention.

“Y-yeah… We kinda are” Neeko tried to match his laugh but it only came out awkward.

Neeko was about to panic the moment Rakan placed his hand on her shoulder and looked her directly in her eyes, scanning and looking for something. He was focused.

Neeko couldn't say anything and tried to keep her cool but it was getting harder too, he looked at her as if he had discovered their secret.

Rakan’s squeezed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her apologetic for a quick second.

“There is a barn not far away from her to the east, you can’t miss it.” Rakan spoke, his confident and easy-going voice had turned serious and low.

That information made Evelynn stop ranting to Akali and the two immediately started to head east.

“Thanks for the info dude!” Akali smiled while Evelynn glared at him and then yelled at Akali “Don’t even speak to that trash!”

“ok ok, fine geez, Let’s go Kai.”

Neeko slowly removed Rakan’s hand away from her shoulder, making him drop it and fall to his side, so she could follow the two.

But before she could completely walk away from him, he grabbed her wrist once again.

“Call over Ahri, I do what I do best” Rakan smiled apologetically. Neeko nodded once and then ran off. Leaving Rakan alone.

Rakan let out a sigh and stared up at the sky.

“This is the only way to save you.”

Due to the hidden camera, Neeko and the other’s had on them, Ahri and Missfortune had seen and heard the encounter between Neeko and Rakan, It had completely thrown them off guard.

They sat in silence, not knowing what to make of the information they just got.

“He realized it was Neeko… yet he let them go?” Miss fortune asked confused.

“Could it be a trap?” The real Kai’sa asked since she had been with them.

Ahri shook her head.

“No… Rakan is a terrible liar, and if he really was set on killing her and hunt all of us down, he wouldn't reveal their location and tell Neeko to call for backup,” Ahri stated, she walked back and worth in the back of the van.

“What did he mean by, ‘what I do best’?” Kai’sa asked.

Ahri turned to her bandmate and smiled at her from nostalgia.

“Distract”

Miss fortune chuckled amused, a smile grew on her lips too.

“So he will distract Xayah as we bust Ez out, huh?”

Ahri gave her a nod and couldn't help but to smile more as well.

“That’s what he does after all. Let’s go, Sarah, we have some saving to do” Ahri said

“Got it”

the two then started to glow in a pink and reddish light separately, transforming into their star guardian’s selves, this amazed Kai’sa as she had watched them in first hand and seeing the two women with such confident and powerful aura along with their beauty made Kai’sa’s cheeks deepen in red.

“Kai’sa, please keep the engine going, you guys going to need to quickly get away from her once they discover we are here” Ahri smiled at her friend and Kai’sa nodded.

“You got it”

“I’m counting on you”

The two guardians then jumped out from the van and flew up in the air to go after Neeko to where their location was. Kai’sa, on the other hand, did as she was told and immediately jumped out as well to sit down in the driver's seat, to wait for her members to return, so she could drive them away from there.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn’t take long until Ahri and Miss Fortune caught up to the girls who were hunched down by the barn. They had flew low to the ground in case someone like Xayah would spot them from the sky.

“What’s the situation?” Ahri asked.

“There is this little girl who just won’t shut up and your friend seems bothered by her endless chattering," Evelynn said.

“Zoe huh?” Miss fortune asked but it was more directed towards Neeko.

The girl nodded slowly, she felt the pit in her stomach turn due to her anxiety. Zoe’s powers scared her and How she so easily can manipulate and take control of you if you showed any negative emotions and let that one Emotions control you.

Neeko believed this was why Xayah was greatly affected by it and why Rakan was aware of the situation. She was angry, resentful and needed someone to blame and did not want to see reason from what had happened on that day they fell. While Rakan always had been an optimistic and laid back.

She had finally gotten the time she needed to go over everything she had witnessed back then and everything fell into place more and more and with Rakan now confirming he isn’t all that bad. It proved it even more.

Rakan would only ever get more corrupted whenever Xayah would reject him or brush him off.

while Xayah’s grew from anger and loss.

Xayah losing or seeing her and possibly the other’s guardian’s made it grow due to the betrayal she felt.

“Hey” Sarah said and put a hand on Neeko’s shoulder, giving her a gentle smile.

“I know this must be hard for you but you are strong I know you can do this” Akali and Evelynn looked at one another and then to Neeko.

It really seemed like this would be too much for her.

“err.. are you sure?” Akali asked. Sarah raised an eyebrow at the rapper and gave her a scoff as a response “Of course I am.” 

“Don’t underestimate Neeko” She warned. 

It was the only encouragement Neeko needed to get back up on her feet.

She quickly stood up with confidence, her playful smile back to its original place.

Ahri watched her feeling like a proud mother while Miss Fortune had a softer look in her eyes for the girl.

“Neeko transforms into friends and distracts Zoe and you guys get the boy that’s pretty as a girl” Neeko grinned and in a flash, she transformed into Rakan’s shape.

she raised her hand and a clone of Rakan appeared beside her, Though, that clone quickly took the shape of Xayah.

“How much stuff can you do??” Akali asked confused, amazed by all the things Neeko was capable of doing.

“oh, you only have seen her passive abilities and not in action” Sarah smirked proudly.

“kind of want to see that” 

“No. You two need to head back right now, there is a chance a fight will break out and I don’t want any of you to be near it. We don’t know yet if Zoe can do something against the two of you” Ahri said with a stern voice. 

“Oh? So you have no use of us anymore?” Evelynn smirked making Ahri roll her eyes.

“If you want to put it like that then fine, I don’t have any use of you anymore” Ahri taunted back.

Evelynn’s smirk dropped and was replaced with a frown instead.

“fine, I guess we be on our way then” Evelynn waved her hand and pulled at Akali to get up so they could get out of there.

“but…” Akali started

“We will be fine Akali we are outnumbering them and your safety is our priority even though we are rescuing Ez, that’s what we Star guardians are for.” Ahri gently smiled at Akali, making the girl blush deeply.

“O-ok then… I prepare Ramen for you until you come back” Akali grinned making Ahri’s smile grow.

“It’s a deal~” their leader Purred. “and Akali?” Ahri said as she grabbed Akali’s hand to prevent her from walking away with Evelynn.

“Be careful” Ahri quickly kissed Akali’s cheek and gave her a wink.

Akali felt her heart beat faster and tried to control herself to not smile too much or show much she had liked that.

“O-of course” 

“Ugh, stop flirting already and let’s go” Evelynn groaned and pulled on Akali’s arm one last time.

the two finally started to quickly head back into the forest as the guardian’s watched after them.

And only when they were out of sight, Ahri turned around only to see Miss fortune and the Neeko and her clone in shape of Rakan and Xayah smirk at her.

“Not a word” Ahri turned her face away from them as they snickered amused.

“Was not going to?” Sarah said.

“L-Let’s just get to business, we wasted enough time.” Ahri cleared her throat and made an attempt to become serious again, luckily for her; the two did as their leader instructed knowing very well there was no more time to stall.

Neeko headed in first but not before she took a deep breath to get ready for the confrontation.

The barn was full of dust and you could see it molding from old age, unlike on the outside though, were that you could smell it. 

There was one top floor and then the ground floor where they kept Ezreal against the pole. 

Zoe was next to him talking about who knows what but once Neeko got close enough and made her footsteps heard. Zoe turned her head around.

"So? Did you find anyone?" Zoe smiled

"Nah, just trees and myself" Neeko shrugged as Rakan while she made the clone of Xayah walk up to Zoe and Ezreal. 

Before Zoe could answer 'Rakan' She interrupted as the clone instead since talking at the same time was too hard for her to pull off.

"So? has he agreed to help us yet?" 

Zoe turned her attention to Xayah and narrowed her eyes for one second but then grinned widely.

"Yes! He even agreed to stay with me and help me with my perfect plan" 

Ezreal glared up at 'Xayah' not having forgotten how she had wounded him by her feather attacks.

She did not say anything but instead glanced over behind the pillar to see what was binding him. 

It was a sort of magic bind, so if he would try to escape, he wouldn't be able to break it himself.

"Hey! Don't look at my new boyfriend too much!" Zoe growled. 

"I have my own boyfriend and I wouldn't want this boy anyway" Neeko did her best to imitate Xayah but the cool and 'cold' in her voice came out weak. 

Zoe noticed this and raised an eyebrow. Surely her minion who sasses everyone would have thrown in two insults in her sentence. She rarely used the words "boyfriend" to begin with when describing Rakan  
and she and Rakan had continuously referred her new boyfriend to "star boy." Something was off.

Neeko then glanced up to the other floor to see if her teammates had managed to get through a window they had but since Zoe was being suspicious and followed where she glanced to she spotted the two guardians.

"Why you-"

And as if wasn't enough the real Xayah and Rakan arrived the moment right after she had spotted the guardians. Neeko's cover was blown for sure. 

"Xayah please honey! There is probably nothing to worry abou-" Rakan said but had to stop his sentence when he saw the fake version of himself and Xayah.

"Nothing to worry about?? They are all here!" Xayah became furious and summoned her feathers right away to charge at one of the fakes.

Neeko, however, had to act quick before Zoe could get her full guard up. 

She broke her spell of her clone and disguise and used her magical snare send flying towards Zoe. 

Hitting her and making her fall to the ground binding her.

Neeko had to be quick on her feet however since feathers came flying her way.

But before Xayah could continue the chase, Ahri jumped in and stood in front Xayah, holding her back to prevent her from chasing Neeko.

"Don't you dare" 

"Ahri…" Xayah growled. Her voice was low and full of hatred. The way she looked at her and spoke truly broke Ahri's heart. She did not want to fight her but she would have to if they wanted to rescue Ezreal. 

While Ahri handled Xayah, Sarah took Rakan. 

The two starred at one another, Rakan looked anxious and unsure what to do. 

"Guess you are stuck with me Rakan." Sarah said Cooley as she pointed her pistol at him.

"...I can't leave her." Rakan stated instead of answering Sarah. She knew he couldn't and would rather die than to leave his lovers side.

" I know" Sarah said and gave him a sorry smile a smile Rakan matched before the two charged at one another. 

While the guardians were fighting, Neeko quickly made her way to Ezreal and threw one of her smaller attacks directly at the magic bind that had him bound. Snapping it apart so it vanished.

Ezreal quickly got up on his feet and grinned at Neeko.

"Thanks! I knew I could count on you guys" 

Neeko, however, didn't say anything back since Zoe had broken free from pure anger due that Neeko had freed her 'boyfriend' 

"You little- I kill you! It will be no fun to turn you against your friends. You deserve death!" Zoe yelled but as she did so, the similar darkness Neeko had seen grow on her friends burned into Zoe's skin, growing more and more. Her whole aura became darker. 

Neeko couldn't help to feel sorry for her she was just like Rakan and Xayah. Corrupted and controlled by the dark matter. Becoming a pawn to spread it.

"Neeko can handle her. Ezreal should look for a van and make sure Ahri's friends are safe" Neeko spoke in a calm voice, keeping her eye's on Zoe so she wouldn't do anything drastic. 

"But-" 

"Listen to her Ez! This is OUR fight. We will hold them off" Ahri instructed as she dodged an attack from Xayah and shoot out her own. And with Ahri telling him that, he had no choice. He wanted to stay and help but if there were more people around that could need his protection, he couldn't say no.

"Got it. Come back safe!" Ezreal shouted and dashed past everyone. 

"No!! How could you leave me?? You said you be my side!" Zoe yelled after the blonde and for every word the dark matter grew more but since Neeko had turned her offense on her, Zoe had to face her head-on instead of chasing after Ezreal.

"You stupid, stupid lizard! I make you pay!" Zoe said and started to throw her attacks recklessly

"...Why can't we be friends?? Zoe doesn't have to do this!" Neeko tried to reason with the girl as she jumped and dodged the attacks, but nothing came through to her. 

"Shut up. shut up! I don't need any friends! I don't need anyone!" Zoe continued to throw attacks but they were thrown simply out of anger then targeting.

Even the others had to halt their fight due to having to dodge her reckless attacks.

They all starred at Zoe who had paused for a second, Her eyes were full of tears, she covered one of her eye's. Staring into nothing. 

"I don't need anyone. I don't need friends. They all leave anyway so if I make friends like myself and trap them here, they can't leave me and I just kill everyone else I kill the guardians. I kill the first stars chosen one to punish her for doing this to me" Zoe ranted, she seemed to be in a trance where she struggled with herself. 

The others looked at her with horrific eyes. 

"Sarah. Neeko. It's time for us to leave" Ahri said. The two nodded and they all started to leave but Xayah raised her arm, full of sharp feathers.

"Oh n, you don't!" Xayah growled Before she could throw them, Rakan caught her arm and held it steady.

"Xayah honey… let give it a rest. Look at her" Rakan nodded his head towards Zoe who was still in a trance.

"You think I care about that bitch??" Xayah growled as the dark matter started to climb up on her arm.

"We are outnumbered if we don't have her" Rakan gently said and pulled Xayah close, hugging her.

"We will get more chances, ok?" Rakan tried to reason with her as Xayah started to shake from the pain the dark matter was giving her. 

Rakan took a deep breath and started to heal her but by doing so he soaked up part of dark matter from her, to himself.

By the time Xayah was free from the pain, the others were far gone. Zoe was still in a trance.

"You let them get away!" Xayah yelled 

"Sorry…" 

Xayah stomped away from him in anger as Rakan watched after her with sad eyes. 

Immediately feeling the dark matter climb up on his back, and since he had taken Xayah's moments earlier. It hurt him more then he had accounted for.

He staggered backward as his vision grew black for one second but he managed to catch himself and keep himself steady as he powered through the growing pain.


	11. Chapter 11

It did not take long before the guardians arrived back to the K/DA house.

As they stepped inside, they all de-transformed and Ahri and Miss Fortune stretched their muscles. 

It had been quite some time for the two since they last fought someone or rather something since the last time they were active, invasions were happening all over the city.

Even though Ahri daily worked her muscles to keep in shape by being an idol, it was far from the same thing as fighting.

Akali alongside Kai’sa had come jogging when they had heard the door opening and Closing, to check on them.

“you guys ok?? Ezreal came back but that way you weren’t outnumbering them as Akali had told us” Kai’sa asked worriedly.

Ahri chuckled amused and smiled at her bandmate.

“We are fine, something… unexpected happened” 

“Tell me about it, that girl is truly nuts, how did you stand it for so long Neeko?” Miss fortune asked the girl who was keeping her gaze down at the floor.

“...” 

Miss fortune looked at the girl worried but decided to not speak or press on about it and talk to her later about it.

Akali, however, walked straight up to Ahri and then grabbed her arm, eyes narrowing as she looked Ahri straight in the eye.

“You are hurt.” 

“Huh? No, this is just a scratch don’t worry, it will heal quickly” Ahri feign a smile to not worry the girl. It was nothing serious but it was true she had gotten cut several times from Xayah’s knife-like feathers and that She would heal.

“Why is it still here then? I thought you guys healed and recovered quick.” Akali was not convinced.

“It’s because we are fighting other guardians. Anything that’s on the same level or more, as our power’s, will inflict damage to us, we still recover quickly though.” Miss fortune explained since she could see that Ahri didn’t want to argue with Akali about it.

“Does that mean a bullet won’t kill you?” Evelynn then butted in as she leaned against the door frame to their living room.

“Eh… if it hits anything other then our hearts and brain, I guess we will be fine, we just have higher resistance. we are not immortal” Miss fortune rolled her eyes at Evelynn who gave her an eye roll back.

“well, that makes it incredibly boring”

“Come with me for a second.” Akali then said and grabbed Ahri’s arm. Making sure not to touch any of the parts where she had cut's. Ahri followed without a word as the others watched after them.

“...So where is our golden boy?” Miss fortune asked once the two had left into Akali’s room.

“in the living room, eating up all our food” Evelynn shrugged her shoulders.

“that little- Come on, we did good today, we deserve some food too.” Miss fortune said and grabbed Neeko’s hand but the girl pulled it away again and took a few steps back. 

surprising everyone in the room. and several eyebrows raised. “Neeko?” 

“Uhmm… Neeko did something, I hope you won’t mind” Neeko said a bit unsure and stepped towards the door.

“Please, Don’t be mad But Neeko is sure that he can help us,” Neeko said and then opened the door, only to reveal Rakan standing there with his trademark confident smirk.

“What’s up Star losers?” 

It didn’t even take a second before Sarah was back in her star guardian form and was about to attack Rakan but Neeko dashed in front of him with raised arm’s as Rakan staggered backward, scared that Sarah would shoot him with her star bullets, he had already tasted them enough from before.

“Wait! R-Rakan is still good! Neeko is sure!”

“Neeko step aside. We can’t know that for sure! Just because he helped us once, doesn't mean he is good and on our side.” Miss fortune said in a calm but angry voice as she kept her eyes peeled on Rakan.

“It hasn’t been once! He helped Neeko before!” Neeko argued back.

Miss fortune looked at Neeko once and then back to Rakan and pulled back the gun.

With a sigh, she once again de-transformed into her daily clothes.

Finally letting Rakan breath. He was sweating a bit but not because of the reasons they thought he did.

“sheesh Sarah, Why so aggressive?”

“You are quite brave to so carelessly call me by my name and you know damn well Why I pull my pistol on you. Back there, that was another thing. Since you helped us but how do we know that you aren’t here to backstabs us later?”

Rakan’s eyes darkened as he gave Sarah a quick glare, feeling betrayed on how quickly the trust they once shared was gone. But he quickly came to realize that Neeko must have told them everything So he couldn't feel too bad about it.

“I need to save Xayah.” 

that was all that was needed to be said for Sarah to put her guard down. If it involved Xayah and saving her from something he would not lie or do any tricks, it would be too risky for him.

“Sarah, He’s not lying, Neeko is sure” Neeko said as she took Sarah’s hand to hold.

The girl looked at Neeko and gave her a small smile as she squeezed her hand.

“Alright, let’s hear what he has to say” Sarah smiled fondly at Neeko, something Rakan definitely wouldn't let pass. His eyebrows had shot up, a bit taken back of how softly the usually tough and scary Sarah Miss fortune had looked for a second.

“ohhhh, I see some people have bonded quite a bit huh?” Rakan smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at the two. While Neeko smiled innocently since she was just happy with being closer to Sarah than ever. Sarah herself though, blushed hard at the teasing.

She walked up to Rakan and started to squeeze his cheeks hard.

“Quiet, you stupid bird. Why don’t you explain things? How do you plan to save your girlfriend as well as how you got here” Sarah growled. Rakan struggled but let it happened to some extent due to how he was laughing amused. It was nostalgic.

“Neeko left a clone of Rakan close to the barn so afterward I talked to him and told him the way, though he was-” 

“-AH! out of breath! Tired from that fight, you sure know how to make someone exhausted MF haha…” Rakan interrupted and laughed nervously. Neeko looked at him concerned and thought for a moment.

“...Rakan’s dark matter grew more” Neeko said anyway. Making him facepalm and shake his head.

“come on, I’m fine! The dark matter has nothing on me “ Rakan grinned as if it didn’t bother him.”

“That explains the gross sweat on your forehead” Evelynn said.

“...Ah the lady who wants this gorgeous body, Hey again.” Rakan winked playfully.   
and in results, Evelynn looked as if she was about to pop a vein in annoyance.

she quickly left with a scoff.

“ehm… I better check on her, while you guys talk about this star guardian business” Kai’sa said and went after her angry member.

“We should probably get Ahri then, so she doesn’t get a shock to see you here,” Miss fortune said. Rakan nodded and was about to follow after but Miss fortune stopped him with an arm and hand outstretched.

“Go eat something, You too, Neeko. I think it’s for the best I check on the two.”

“Two?” Rakan asked as he tilted his head.

“Ahri has a girlfriend “ Sarah smirked, making Rakan smirk to with a laugh.

“really? heh, I see.”

“They aren’t girlfriends” Neeko protested “yet.” she finished, making the three snickers amused at the idea of Ahri having A girlfriend.

“Alright Neeko, Show the way to the food.” 

“On it!” 

Miss fortune watched after the two, her smile growing more. She missed this. It was almost like it was back in the day. She liked this and hoped for it to end well for all of them. To bring Xayah back to her right mind. Rakan seemed to have an ideá, how to. So they would just have to listen to him for now. 

Though, she couldn't help but too be a little wary due to they could not know for certain that Rakan would not betray them.


	12. Chapter 12

Inside Akali’s room, Ahri and the owner sat in silence.

Ahri directly in front of the rapper on a chair while Akali sat on her bed.   
She had a gentle grip on Ahri’s outstretched arm, applying some cream on the parts where she had cut's.

“...You know that this doesn’t have the same effect on me as it has on you, right?” Ahri asked. She was touched that Akali wanted to help her clean up the cuts but it was in all honesty, unnecessary.

Akali glanced up at Ahri and then back to her arm, eyebrows knitting together.

“I know but I can’t help it.” Akali muttered “ Besides I have always done this to all of you, that it’s just a habit by now. Even if you don’t need it.” She continued with a sigh but then let go of Ahri’s arm.

Akali was someone on their team that had a bit of knowledge of medical treatment. 

Not because she been educated in it but more due to that she was trained in martial art and weaponry. So she has naturally been taught on how to treat small injuries with were quite helpful whenever a member would sprain an ankle or hurt themselves in other various ways.

“What’s wrong?” Ahri asked with a head tilt, worried about the annoyed look that was visible on Akali’s face.

“I guess all the time I thought I helped you get patched up, it was healed before I could do anything, right?” Akali muttered. With was something Ahri couldn't help to giggle at.

“Are you upset that you didn’t get to heal me?” Ahri smirked, This made Akali blush a bit and look away from Ahri.

“Whatever. I just stop from now on” 

“Comeone, Akali~ I’m sorry I never told you. I really am. But I couldn't tell you. Not because I needed to keep my identity hidden but also because I would have to tell a lot of my story and that would include Neeko and the others… And that was something that was hard for me to talk about. I could only talk to Sarah about it.” Ahri explained as she moved closer to Akali and cupped her face to make her look at her again.

Akali watched Ahri in silence and then leaned into her touch as she held onto her hand.

“I get that. I just want to be useful to you and...” Akali Paused. “- ...I won’t have an excuse to be alone with you”

Ahri’s eyes winded for a second as she scanned the rapper's face before collecting herself again and smiled warmly at her.

“You can be alone with me as much you want” Ahri leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“You just need to ask” Ahri winked. Making Akali swallow once and then reached out to grab Ahri’s arm, pulling her closer, to sit down in her lap. 

Ahri followed suit and straddled Akali’s lap as she cupped Akali’s face with both her hands, feeling the warmth coming from her cheeks.

“Is this really allowed?” Akali asked as they looked into each other's eyes, never once breaking the eye contact.

“since when do you follow the set rules anyway?” 

Akali snorted at that and smirked at her leader

“You're right. I don’t.” Akali answered and leaned forward quickly and fully pressed her lips against Ahri’s.

Ahri sighed in relief "Finally" and kissed the rapper back, deepening it more from all the desires and feelings they had for one another.   
Ahri then let her hands land on Akali’s shoulder so she could push her down on the bed they were sitting on. Akali immediately put her hands on Ahri’s waist and let her hands travel slightly. feeling her body up. But it wasn’t enough so she quickly flipped them over so Akali was on top of Ahri. Taking over the lead.

Seeing Akali on top of her, Ahri started to blush even more than she had already been doing.

Akali let her hand slip under Ahri’s shirt and let her hand start exploring while their mouths were busy doing something else.

However, A knock could be heard on the door right before it opened, making them get caught in the act.

Miss fortune stood in the door opening with raised eyebrows in surprise but they quickly settled as Miss fortune smirked at them with a snicker.

The two girls immediately moved away from one another, blushing.

“Well, I expected something, Just not this much” Miss fortune laughed heartily

“Get out!” Ahri growled flustered and grabbed Akali’s pillow to throw at the laughing girl.

“Sorry sorry, I thought you guys would just be kissing but not like THIS haha, How long have you two been lusting for?” The girl’s smirk grew.

“Anyway, Finish this up, then hurry up to come outside, Rakan is... uh here. He won’t-”

“He is what??? What are you so calm for then?” Ahri hissed and then jumped out of bed and hurried out of the door to go check on what was going on before Miss fortune could explain further.

Though When Ahri left Akali looked after her with a pout and then let out a sigh as she let her body fall on the bed again.

“Sorry about that” Miss fortune smiled apologetically at Akali since the girl seemed annoyed about getting disturbed.

“It’s fine but Maybe Wait until someone opens the door next time” Akali clicked her tongue.

“This really can’t wait, The faster this end, the faster you will get her for yourself and she be free from guilt and stress.”

“...I guess.” 

“We better follow your girl before she kills Rakan” Miss fortune suggested.

Akali who was still laying on her bed didn't even look at her and kept staring up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, I’m coming, just give me a moment” Akali said with another sigh. Miss fortune nodded and left the room, Leaving Akali alone with her thoughts. 

She thought about the kiss and felt her cheeks get warm again but then her lips formed into a small smile as she chuckled for herself and got up to join the others.

meanwhile, Ahri had stormed into all possible rooms where Rakan could be until she got to the kitchen. Only to see Rakan and Neeko stuffing their faces with food while Ezreal sat a bit away from them with a grumpy expression on his face.

“...what is going on here?”  
“Oh, Hey Ahri, What’s up?” Rakan grinned as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Got to give it to ya, this place is awesome!”

“Right? And it’s full of beautiful girls” Neeko grinned at Rakan, both laughing together like the old times. Ahri lost her voice for a second when she saw this and had to swallow down hard and suppress the tears about how much she had missed things like this.

Rakan was not on their side anymore though, she had to be power through this emotion of nostalgia.

“Rakan. What do you think you are doing here?” Ahri glared.

“I’m here to help and I also need your help. Didn’t Miss fortune tell you anything?” Rakan clicked his tongue and put down his chopstick.

And at that moment Sarah and Akali walked into the kitchen.

“I tried to tell her but she ran off as soon she heard your name and ‘here’” The redhead sighed. “Let me explains things to you and Rakan fill in wil you?”

“Of course.” 

The two explained things and Ahri seemed a bit suspicious at first but much like Miss fortune had been but she to knew that Rakan would not lie about something like saving Xayah when they all have seen how far in the darkness she has gone.

And with Akali being there and brushed her hand against Ahri’s, she got the encouragement and was able to put her thoughts together easily.

“Ok fine… but what do you need from us specifically, do they know you are here? What’s your excuse? “Ahri asked

“HoLD uP!” Ezreal then said and raised his hand.

“This dude kidnapped me and helped that crazy girl to bind me up! Why are we even trusting him??” Ezreal argued. Rakan gave him a bored look as he raised his eyebrows at him, followed by a smirk.

“You still mad about that? come on! We can be cape bros!” Rakan laughed but Ezreal wouldn't have it and continued to argue against it.

“How can we know that this Xayah isn’t the one who told him to do this? Then everything would be different right?” Ezreal questioned making everyone look at Rakan for his response.

It was something he didn’t feel like to deal with or explain why it couldn't be Xayah but from the looks of it. It had to be done.

With a sigh, Rakan put his hands on the table and stood up. His expression changed to a much darker look.

“If you have to know. Xayah has started to reject me on every possible occasion. She barely wants me to be near her and wander off on her own while Zoe is being a brat. Xayah is only seeing in red, wanting to kill everyone associated with the star guardians. She's so far from herself” Rakan hissed. Mostly for himself and not towards anyone. 

Ezreal still looked a bit skeptical but the others looked at him with pity and sorrow.

They all knew how much it must pain Rakan for that to happen.

The amount of Love he had for Xayah and how much Xayah loved him was something special that they all had acknowledged once. So for this to start to happening must lead Rakan to become desperate to save her.

Ahri was about to say something but before she could Rakan suddenly hissed out in pain and fell to his knees. Arm’s wrapping around himself as a dark pattern started to appear and grow upon Rakan's arms.

“Darn it…”

**Author's Note:**

> with the new sg trailer i got inspired o write something new but wanted to mix it with kda so here is a kda x sg au with the new star guardians! Tell me in the comments if you want more of this!


End file.
